Winter Solstice Festival 2016
01.12.2016 - 01.01.2017 Heredur / Grimmag / Werian / Balor: 12:00 - 12:00 (CET UTC+1) Agathon: 18:00 – 18:00 (CET UTC+1) Tegan: 21:00 - 21:00 (CET UTC+1) Progress *45 Honey cookies = Gem Bag x3 *235 Honey cookies = Frost Bomb x5 *240 Honey cookies = 20 *410 Honey cookies = Essence of Destruction x999 *470 Honey cookies = 20 *680 Honey cookies = Phestos' Crunchy Fruitcake x3 *810 Honey cookies = 50 *999 Honey cookies = Diligent Gnome (Pet) *1270 Honey cookies = 50 *1550 Honey cookies = Snowman (Costume) *1855 Honey cookies = 50 *2285 Honey cookies = Snow Essence x999 *2580 Honey cookies = 50 *3225 Honey cookies = Sworderdoodle x3 *3460 Honey cookies = 50 *4325 Honey cookies = Essence of Destruction x1200 *4620 Honey cookies = 50 *5800 Honey cookies = Throw Snowball (Emote) *6100 Honey cookies = 50 *7920 Honey cookies = 100 *7985 Honey cookies = Large Gem Bag *9000 Honey cookies = 110 *10500 Honey cookies = Solstice Star (Gem) *12000 Honey cookies = Festive Solstice Troll (Epic Mount) & 150 Total = 750 Shop | | |} |} Event Breakdown *Defeat monsters no more than 4 levels below your own to collect Sugar Beets. *Snowmen (located in wilderness locations) will trade 1 Sugar Beet for a stack of Snow Essences. *Use 7x Sugar Beets to enter the Winter Summit event map. *Use 12x Sugar Beets to enter the Winter Summit (difficult) event map. Enter through a portal in any city. *Collect Honey Cookies to complete the event. *Collect and open presents along the way for bonus prizes. *Defeat the boss Big Paws using Snow Essences. Snowman Snowmen have cropped up in Wilderness areas looking for a nose. Click to trade one Sugar Beet for a stack of Snow Essences (2x, 5x, 10x, 20x, 50x or 100x). 8 snowmen located in each wilderness location; resets 6 min 10 sec after being clicked. Only the player who opens the snowman will receive a drop, even in a group. The drops are independent for each player, meaning everyone who click the snowmen gets the drop. Even for players in the same group the drops are independent and each player has its own Snowmen spawning cycle Solstice Cave NOTE: Available from 06.12.2016 - 31.12.2016 Defeat the Guardian of the Day to receive rewards. Solstice Cave Daily Rewards Note: it will be updated daily. 06.12.2016= *2x Gingerbread Gremlin *1x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|07.12.2016= *20x Drakens |-|08.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|09.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|10.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|11.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|12.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|13.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|14.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|15.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|16.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|17.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|18.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|19.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|20.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|21.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|22.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|23.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|24.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|25.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|26.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|27.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|28.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|29.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|30.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx |-|31.12.2016= xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Quests Queen Antonia: *The Biggest Present Phestos: *The Biggest Present (RE) Drake, Soldier of Misfortune *A Treasure of the Summit Jullov & Family: complete to obtain pieces of the Solstice Reindeer *A Solstice Tale *Ice Princess *Master of Snow *Of Moose and Men Festive Winter Solstice Present Collect 1500 Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins and open the Big Present in Kingshill. Note: this present can be opened only once. Content : * Legendary Equipment x3 * Small Accelerating Jewel * Small Equipment Fortifying Jewel * Jewel of Enhancement * Gilded Clover x3 * Andermant x5000 * Draken x1000 Event Items Winter Summit Enter through Kingshill. Entry requirement: *Normal - 7x Sugar Beet *Painful / Excruciating / Fatal - 12x Sugar Beet Mini-Bosses *0 - Big Paws (main boss) *1 - Cookie Gorger *2 - Knorb the Cookie Bandit *3 - Klirr the Wintry (n-Normal, h-other) *4 - Shepp the Sludgy *5 - Knarrts the Fir Tree *6 - Mamf the Cookie Crusher Winterwolf Cookie General is appearing at different locations multiple times. All Mini-bosses drop Honey Cookies and presents. The quality and quantity of the Honey Cookies and the presents are random and depends of the map difficulty. Big Paws Big Paws is the main event boss. His Health Points are depending on a map difficulty and the number of players in the group. If someone from the group enter Winter Summit during the fight Big Paws will refill his Health Points, so be careful. Don't forget to bring Snow Essence with you because he is immune to attack. You can fight him only by using Snow Essence. His drop is depending on map's difficulty. Presents Unwrap presents for many different types of rewards! All normal mobs, champions and bosses have a chance to drop presents of all colors. Champions+ have a higher chance of dropping rarer presents. Receive the best reward from Gold presents: Green < Blue < Violet < Gold Possible rewards: * Coins * Andermant * Sugar Beet * Snow Essence * Snowman (Consumable) * Solstice Scoundrel (Consumable) * Throw Snowball (Consumable) * Build Snowman (Consumable) * Knowledge * Solstice legendary weapon / offhand (rare) *White / Improved / Magic / Extraordinary / Legendary Equipment Challenges Challenge(1/3)= 10th - 12th Dec Heredur / Grimmag / Werian / Balor: 12:00 - 12:00 (CET UTC+1) Agathon: 18:00 – 18:00 (CET UTC+1) Tegan: 21:00 - 21:00 (CET UTC+1) *90 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 15 *125 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Snow Essence x999 *220 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 15 *245 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Snow White Dye x4 *395 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 20 *420 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag *625 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *645 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Legendary Equipment *825 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *920 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Sworderdoodle x3 *1250 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x10 *1330 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1600 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1605 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x2 *1880 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 40 *2000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crystal Snowflake & Achievement #1 Total = file:drak14.png 210 |-|Challenge (2/3)= 16th - 19th Dec Heredur / Grimmag / Werian / Balor: 12:00 - 12:00 (CET UTC+1) Agathon: 18:00 - 18:00 (CET UTC+1) Tegan: 21:00 - 21:00 (CET UTC+1) *200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 15 *215 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gingerbread Gremlin x2 *495 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Pitch Black x4 *505 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 20 *800 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Legendary Equipment x2 *830 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *1145 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x15 *1310 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 30 *1500 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag *1780 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1885 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x3 *2125 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 40 *2200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gilded Clover *2560 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 50 *2700 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = & Achievement #2 Total = file:drak14.png 215 |-|Challenge (3/3)= 27th - 30th Dec Heredur / Grimmag / Werian / Balor: 12:00 - 12:00 (CET UTC+1) Agathon: 18:00 - 18:00 (CET UTC+1) Tegan: 21:00 - 21:00 (CET UTC+1) *355 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gingerbread Gremlin x3 *420 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *705 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Legendary Equipment x3 *880 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *1165 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag x2 *1265 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1660 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gilded Clover x2 *1760 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *2175 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x 25 *2250 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 50 *2425 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Mighty Spirit Guard x20 *2725 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x6 *2800 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 65 *3200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 70 *3300 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Festive Fluorite Crystal & Achievement #3 Total = file:drak14.png 305 When the challenges are available you can access Kranparus' Lair through [Summit} map in all difficulties except Normal. All three challenges have predetermined difficulty, you can't select other difficulty but the default one. That means no matter if you enter Winter Summit in painful or excruciating or in fatal mode, you will always get to Kranparus' Lair at already determined difficulty. Kranparus' Lair Primary Objective : Kill Kranparus and collect Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Secondary Objective: Open cages, save the kids and collect The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival. Kranparus' Lair is filled with cold (Kranparus' Frozen Hatred). On your way to Kranparus you must visit the Safety Zones where you will be safe from the Kranparus' Frozen Hatred. There are two types of Safety zones: *Safe Havens with already lit torches - On the way to Kranparus you will find Safe Havens with already lit torches. You can use them and rest a bit because Kranparus’ Frozen Hatred has no effect there (see pictures below, marked with yellow circles). *Next to the cages there are torches. You will need to light the torches to create a safety zone. In order to light the torches you will need solstice Logs (1x solstice Logs per torch). Be careful those are not permanent Safety Zones. You must act quickly before they light off. All cages always drop 12x The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival in all challenges. After killing Kranparus you have limited time to open all the cages (see below). Challenge #1 Challenge #2 Challenge #3 Yellow circles - Safe Haven's locations Question marks - Cages' locations Challenge #1 Difficulty: Painful Required level: 15-50 Number of coins per run: 1x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 120 seconds Challenge #2 Difficulty: Excruciating Required level: 15-50 Number of coins per run: 5x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 240 seconds Challenge #3 Difficulty: Fatal Required level: 15-50 Number of coins per run: 10x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 360 seconds Kranparus' Treasures Kranparus may drop these Unique Items. Holiday Gear: Improved/magic/extraordinary/legendary Winter weapons/offhand items with special appearance can also drop in the event: Item scales to character level (1-50). Event Achievements Piggies These piggies can be found in Winter Summit map (all difficulties). Each piggie will drop 10x cookies. Map 1 (Green)= Bonus piggies in Difficult: 330px |-|Map 2 (Purple) = |-|Map 3 (Red) = Bonus piggies in difficult: |-|Map 4 (Yellow) = Bonus piggies in Difficult map: Category:Events Category:Winter Solstice Festival